GT-9600 Gundam Leopard
The GT-9600 Gundam Leopard is a heavy weapons mobile suit featured in the anime series After War Gundam X and manga series After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight. It is piloted by Roybea Loy. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the first in the series of Gundam-type mobile suits to be produced by the United Nations Earth Forces, as indicated by its model number, the Gundam Leopard is also one of the most heavily armed mobile suits to be created at that time. In addition, the Newtype pilot that controlled the Gundam Leopard could also use the Flash System to control the FT-9600 GT-Bits to add to the suit's destructive power. The suit's weaponry includes a missile rack in the right shoulder, grenade launchers on the right forearm, a beam knife stored in the right leg, two large leg missiles, two chest mounted Gatling that are covered when not in use, a pair of head vulcans, a pair of head cannons and an inner arm Gatling mounted on the left side of the backpack that serves as the suit's main weapon. The suit can also be optionally equipped with a separate missile pod on the left leg, and during aquatic combat, the inner arm Gatling is replaced with an inner arm Torpedo launcher. Unlike the other Gundams produced by United Nations Earth, Gundam Leopard isn't capable of flight. Instead, it has set of rollers in its feet, which allow it to travel at great speed. When operating in cold climate, Gundam Leopard can be fitted with a pair of Snow Dasher on the feet for moving over the snow. The suit could also be equipped with a S-1 Unit for aquatic combat. Armaments ;*Inner Arm Gatling ;*Breast Gatling ;*Hornet Missile ;*Shoulder Missile ;*Head Vulcan ;*Head Cannon ;*Grenade Launcher ;*Beam Knife ;*Separate Missile Pod ;*Torpedo Launcher ;*Inner Arm Torpedo Launcher Special Equipment & Features ;*Flash System ;*S-1 Unit ;*Snow Dasher History Fielded close to the end of the 7th Space War an unknown number of Gundam Leopard units survived, only to fall into the hands of civilians or other groups. One such Gundam Leopard belonged to a woman who became friends with Roybea Loy, and eventually handed the Gundam over to him to use in his freelance career as a mobile suit pilot. Roybea joined the crew of the Freeden after aiding them a number of times, and his Gundam Leopard became part of the ships standing compliment of mobile suits. While crossing the Pacific Ocean the Gundam Leopard fell into disuse on the Freeden, since it was not equipped for combat in water. This however was remedied by the Freeden's engineer Kid Salsamille, who was able to fit a salvaged S-1 Unit onto the Gundam Leopard, allowing it to take part in underwater assaults. This proved useful in the encounters the Freeden had with Orc vessels operation in the area. While defending the Freeden from at attack by the NRX-010 Gable, the Gundam Leopard lost both of its arms disabling the beam deflection field generators of the mobile suit. This prompted an overhaul of the Gundam Leopard by Kid Salsamille and the rest of the technical crew of the Freeden, creating the GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy. Variants *Leopard Iron *Leo Diver *Leo Tank Gallery Gt-9600-attack.jpg|Using various weapons leopard-s1.jpg|Equipped with S-1 Unit and Inner Arm Torpedo Launcher for underwater operation Gt-9600-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch Gt-9600-breastgatling.jpg|Breast Gatling Gt-9600-innerarmgatling.jpg|Inner Arm Gatling Gt-9600-snowdasher.jpg|Snow Dasher leopard-48o6p2I.png leopard-wEMXqPq.png leopard-GlW9nGU.png leopard-QFlx3J3.png leopard-fP6vyou.png leopard-deG9crM.png|Mechanic's photograph leopard-rLN1TNr.png|Fighting Gundam Ashtaron leopard-2yKeRCt.png|With S-1 Unit and Inner Arm Torpedo Launcher leopard-C9S47ag.jpg|Underwater with S-1 Unit and Inner Arm Torpedo Launcher leopard-6w2qOlE.png|Surrounded by Daughseat IIIs leopard-60G101c.jpg|Equipped with Snow Dashers leopard-9ydTxcT.png|Arms destroyed gundams-DjMwAXp.jpg|After fighting Gable leopard-brEeHCk.jpg|Upgrading into Gundam Leopard Destroy GT9600GundamLeopard - Gundam War Card.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game Gundam Combat 14.jpeg|Gundam Leopard (Aerial Type) as featured in Gundam Combat Black-leopardGM3.jpg|Gundam Leopard (right) as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series ms_modal_unit_gx_02.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla OldGundamLeopard.jpg|1/144 Original GT-9600 Gundam Leopard (1996): box art 1-100_HG_GT-9600.jpg|1/100 HGGX GT-9600 Gundam Leopard (1996): box art SDGG-45-GundamLeopard.jpg|SDGG GT-9600 Gundam Leopard (2000): box art GT-9600.jpeg|1/100 HGGX Gundam Leopard "MSV-style" model conversion Notes and Trivia *The Gundam Leopard bears some resemblance to the XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms. *Gundam Leopard is one of the few Gundams to have orange dual-type optical cameras. References TRIAL PRODUCTION 02.jpg External links *GT-9600 Gundam Leopard on MAHQ.net *GT-9600 Gundam Leopard on Wikipedia.org ja:GT-9600 ガンダムレオパルド